Lemon Tea
by Seline Feline
Summary: "¿Por qué es que se toca el cielo cuando se está pecando?" - Reto para Queonda.


**Disclaimer: Pucca **© **Vooz**

* * *

**Lemon Tea**

* * *

Apenas y podía escuchar su propia respiración, fina pero irregular. Cayó al suelo de rodillas, exhausto, a punto de perder el sentido, sólo existía una cosa que lo hacía seguir adelante: las ansias de sentir el sabor de la dulce venganza.

La luz de la luna llena que entraba por la ventana hacía reflejar las pequeñas y cristalinas gotas saladas que resbalaban por su rostro ahora más apuesto, sus ahora más fuertes brazos, su espalda ahora más ensanchada, su torso que ahora parecía más trabajado, y sus demás músculos perfectamente delineados. Después de cinco años de duros entrenamientos creía por fin derrotar a Garu, era lo único que había tenido claro en su mente hasta ahora. Esos cinco años entrenando en una casa en las lejanas montañas con un nuevo maestro lo habían ayudado mucho, ahora era más fuerte, más capaz, con más confianza en sí mismo.

El viejo estaba loco, tenía una extraña manera de enseñar artes marciales que lo hacía parecer un lunático que no sabía lo que hacía. ¿Aprender ajedrez? Fue lo primero que le había enseñado. Al principio pensó que era una real pérdida de tiempo, luego se fue dando cuenta que sus técnicas en combate no eran lo único que tenía que mejorar. El ajedrez lo hizo un excelente estratega, que junto con su fuerza y velocidad ahora adquiridas lo habían hecho una máquina asesina, y, seguramente, mejor ninja que Garu.

Se dio el lujo de recostarse en el suelo unos instantes y cerrar los ojos. Pensar en un buen plan no le era tan difícil, era natural, ahora. Pero había un obstáculo, un último obstáculo que lo separaba de su venganza: Pucca.

La chica era otra que estaba loca. Loca por Garu. Aparte que también era bastante extraña, una fuerza, velocidad y potencial de pelea realmente extraordinarios que, estaba seguro, ningún otro humano poseía, al menos no sin un entrenamiento específico.

La cosa le seguía dando vueltas en la cabeza, ¿qué iba a hacer con Pucca? Nunca podría ganarle en una pelea, lo sabía. No es que no haya conseguido una respuesta ya, pero no era algo cómodo para él. "Vamos, es una chica, y tú eres un hombre, ¡Enamórala! ¡Vuélvela loca por ti! ¡Hazla comer de tu mano y ya!". No parecía tan difícil, ¡Pero era un ninja! Eso no era digno de alguien como él, nunca. Además, estaba enamorada de Garu, o mejor dicho, obsesionada con él, a menos que las cosas hayan cambiado en este tiempo que estuvo alejado de todo lo que acontecía en Sooga.

Y sí que lo hicieron.

Se levantó. No es que estuviera decidido a enamorar a esa loca, pero si podía derrotar a Garu fácilmente y por Pucca no lo lograría, entonces tendría que… hacerlo. Faltando solamente doce horas, el día de regresar a Sooga ya estaba cerca, por fin.

Caminó hasta esa cosa desparramada en el suelo que una vez había sido un saco de pelea, lo quitó del camino y lo empujó hasta la otra pared, con una mano levantó otro saco y lo colgó en el techo. Siguió entrenando, pese al cansancio tanto físico como mental. No había tiempo para descansos, no ahora, no estando tan cerca.

Después de regresar y dar por terminado su entrenamiento con su viejo y loco maestro, había estado en esta casa, abandonada pero aún en buen estado, y relativamente cerca de Sooga. La había limpiado y hecho algunos arreglos él solo, y tenía que aceptar que sin sus secuaces ninjas lo había sentido más difícil. Haberlos despedido la segunda vez le había dolido más que la primera, sabía que esa vez sería la última y… los extrañaba, ya que habían sido la única familia que conoció.

¡Nada de sentimentalismos! Nada de eso importa, "venganza, venganza, venganza", eso sí importaba. _Ahora_.

* * *

La mañana llegó demasiado rápido, al menos para ella. Anoche no había dormido muy bien, se acostó hasta tarde viendo películas de miedo con Ching, Abyo y Garu. Su mejor amiga fingía estar aterrorizada como pretexto para abrazarse a Abyo, y le funcionó. Pucca ya no necesitaba valerse de esos tontos pretextos, ahora ya no. Hasta hacía poco, Garu le había correspondido, ¡Después de todo! Y no podía sentirse más feliz.

Garu no era demasiado expresivo, nunca lo ha sido, pero le sonreía tiernamente y a veces, muy de vez en cuando, se acercaba lentamente y le daba un beso tímido.

¡Lo era todo! ¡Lo amaba a más no poder!

Amaba su timidez y sus medias sonrisas, la manera en la que la tomaba de la mano cuando estaban solos en la cocina ayudándola a lavar los platos, la forma en la que lo sorprendía mirándola a veces y ella se sonrojaba, luego él se daba cuenta, fruncía el ceño y se sonrojaba aún más que ella… Amaba todo de él.

Admitía que al principio había sido difícil, ambos no podían romper su voto de silencio y eso había complicado las cosas cuando él quería decírselo todo. Fue por medio de indirectas y también ayudó mucho la rosa que por fin pudo poner en su ventana, sólo que esta vez acompañada de una nota que no decía lo suficiente en realidad, pero bastó, para ella sí.

Después de eso no empezaron lo que se podría decir que era un noviazgo, más bien era algo más que amigos, eran una pareja y hasta allí. Y él, por sobre todo, no era para nada romántico. Pero ella no podía pedir nada más. Él estaba junto a ella y eran muy felices. Ambos formaban una pareja muy especial. Aprendieron a decirse todo sin necesidad de palabras, sólo con miradas que decían mucho más de lo que alguna vez imaginaron sentir.

¿Hace cuánto sucedió todo esto? Hace dos años aproximadamente, la carta la recibió en su cumpleaños número catorce, y de allí todo esto. Muchas personas no lo pudieron creer en un principio, el día en que ella dejó de corretearlo por todos lados… ¡No lo entendían! Ella tampoco ahora, sólo sabe que pasó y está contenta con eso.

Y es que pensar en él todas las mañanas, como ahora, le hacían sonreír siempre. Se levantó sin pereza dirigiéndose al baño para darse una fresca ducha antes de bajar a atender el restaurante.

Terminó, bajó… y lo vio allí, a él, a su Garu. Caminó hacia él y le dio un beso en la mejilla, ya no tan agresivamente a como lo hacía cuando era una niña y él huía. Él le regaló otra de esas medias sonrisas tímidas que ella tanto amaba. Se sentó junto a él mientras esperaba a que decidiera que iba a ordenar. No sabía por qué se tardaba tanto si siempre ordenaba lo mismo en el desayuno. Pero adoraba quedarse allí a su lado, sólo mirándolo.

Todo lo que sentía no lo podía explicar, era demasiado simplemente. Su vida al lado del que algún día fue su amor inalcanzable se había vuelto la única vida perfecta, vivía en la realidad de su propio sueño, era parte de su vida diaria, normal.

Todo normal… hasta ese viernes por la tarde.

Dada atendió una llamada: un pedido fuera de Sooga, una casa a la orilla de una pequeña laguna hacia el oeste. ¿Quién tendrá que ir? Exacto, Pucca. Eso también era parte de su vida diaria, ir y venir con los pedidos todos los días.

La chica se subió a su motocicleta, se puso su casco y partió. No era un camino demasiado largo, treinta minutos más o menos…

…y pasó ese tiempo. A lo lejos, logró divisar la laguna y la pequeña casa a un lado. Era un bonito lugar. La casa estaba rodeada de magnolias de las que no tenía idea que se dieran en esa zona. Paró su motocicleta frente la casita. Se bajó y se quitó su casco, sí que era un bonito lugar. Lo apreció unos momentos y luego caminó hasta la puerta. Dio unos cuantos golpecitos.

No abrían. Dio unos "golpecitos" un poco más fuertes, fastidiada, ¿por qué se tenían que tardar tanto? Estaba oscureciendo ya, y de noche no manejaba muy bien. Iba a volver a tocar, cuando abrieron la puerta, por fin…

Puso su mejor sonrisa y lo único que vio fueron pectorales. Subió la cabeza lentamente, algo sonrojada y apenada. El rostro apuesto de un chico muy lindo fue lo captaron a ver sus ojos chocolate, más arriba unos ojos azabaches, y hubiera deseado de verdad no seguir viendo más arriba... una ya conocida cicatriz en forma de X en la frente de ese chico.

Tobe…

Su semblante cambió de apenado a sorprendido. Retrocedió un par de pasos, confundida. Él la estaba mirando raro, como dulcemente.

Sí, él la estaba mirando dulcemente. Claro, todo era parte de un plan esquematizado y todo lo que hacía era fingido, al menos la mayoría de las cosas.

—¿Ya vas a darme mi comida? — Trató que su tono no sonara grosero, sino más amable, porque sabía que era ella ¿cómo no reconocerla? su peinado era inconfundible.

Su mirada era demasiado desconfiada. Después de su breve momento de shock, se sintió aún más avergonzada con ella misma, por mirar con otros ojos al archienemigo de Garu. Le entregó la comida sin mirarlo a los ojos y dio media vuelta, dispuesta a irse lo más rápido posible de allí.

—Gracias.

Ella se giró, algo la hizo girarse y verlo. Él ya no la miraba, estaba revisando su orden. Y puso cara de confundido, otra más de sus actuaciones.

—Sabes… falta algo.

Pucca frunció el ceño. Encima que había venido desde Sooga hasta allí y que le dolía el trasero, ¡él le decía que faltaba algo!, ¿Creía que ella iba a regresar hasta Ching-Dooda por lo que, según él, le hacía falta? ¡Que no se pase!

—Sé que hay como media hora de camino desde el restaurante y que está anocheciendo, así que no te pediré lo que hace falta, pero ibas a irte sin cobrarme.

"Tonta, tonta, tonta." ¡¿Cómo se le había olvidado?! No le había afectado para tanto, ¿o sí? ¡Por favor! Se cruzó de brazos mientras él sacaba unos billetes y se los entregaba, ella los recibió de mala gana y con un gesto de fastidio, hasta los contó, no se confiaba de tobe, y podía ser que no le diera la paga completa. Él rió por lo bajo ante su aparente desconfianza.

—Está completo, no te preocupes. — él seguía con su actuación y fingiendo un tono amable. Se dio la vuelta, otra vez, dispuesta a irse definitivamente.

—No te vayas. — ella resopló enfadada, en serio quería irse, se estaba sintiendo incómoda. — Pedí un té de limón, el cual me falta, y tengo unos cuantos limones en la cocina, ya que soy un cliente insatisfecho tú tendrías que preparármelo.

¡¿Él estaba hablando en serio?! Pero tenía toda la razón. Sólo debía tratarlo como un cliente más. Pero… en Ching-Dooda no preparaban tés a domicilio, ¡¿Cómo carajo quería que estuviera en la orden?! Ella extendió la mano hacia él, como queriendo decir que lo iba a hacer pero tenía que pagarle extra. Tobe sonrió y rodó los ojos, sacó un billete más y se lo entregó. Ella lo recibió y entro fastidiada a la casa dejándolo detrás. La sonrisa de él pasó de amable a maliciosa una vez que ello no podía verlo. Entró detrás de ella y cerró la puerta.

Pucca observó el interior de la casa: no habían sofás, ni un comedor ni nada, era un lugar demasiado simple. Caminó hacia la cocina y Tobe la seguía. En la el gran cuarto que solía ser una cocina habían sólo una pequeña estufa eléctrica, una silla, un plato y un vaso en un pequeña mesa de madera, un pequeño estante con una bosa de arroz y una olla, al lado habían un par de botellas de agua y los limones mal colocados.

—Acabo de ubicarme aquí, como comprenderás.

Ella no podía hacer nada más que seguir guardando silencio. Caminó hacia el estante y agarró un limón, volteó a verlo. Él no comprendió. Ella le hizo la mímica de estar cortando un limón con su mano.

—No tengo un cuchillo de cocina. — por un momento Tobe pensó si debería sacar una de sus dagas y dárselas, pero no quería levantarle sospechas sobre sus planes de venganza. Pucca, fastidiada, lanzó el limón sobre su hombre rompiendo el cristal de la ventana. Se giró rápidamente al ver el estrago que había hecho. Hubiera querido decir "lo siento", tenía educación y aunque Tobe le cayera ácido se habría disculpado, así que agradecía, una vez más, a su voto de silencio, le ahorraba fatigas. Se limitó a encogerse de hombros y mirar hacia el suelo.

Tobe se sorprendió, por un momento le parecía tan sumisa, pero Pucca se recompuso rápidamente, respiró hondo y se dirigió hasta la puerta, tenía que irse, esta vez de verdad… pero no…

—¿Te gustó la casa? La encontré abandonada y me gustó, le hice unas cuantas reparaciones, pero la verdad estaba en muy buen estado. No sé, me gusta el lugar, ¿quieres ver la parte de atrás? — tenía que pensar rápido, no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad.

¿Y qué le estaba pasando a ella? Estaba a punto de decir que sí, porque quería decir que sí. Lo miró una vez desconfiada, ahora sin saber por qué estaba moviendo la cabeza asintiendo.

—Sígueme.

Las piernas de ella no obedecieron a la razón y siguieron a Tobe. Ella no lo sabe aún, pero su corazón un día hará lo mismo.

Abrió una puerta corrediza, y de allí podía verse la laguna de aguas tranquilas, y los pétalos pálidos que el viento le había arrebatado a una magnolia. Era como ver una postal: el sol naranja se reflejaba en las aguas cristalinas de la laguna con más árboles a los lejos, y las montañas, y de nuevo los pétalos flotando; era… hermoso.

Tobe notó como los ojos de ella se perdían viendo el paisaje, y sonrió, esta vez no maliciosamente, sonrió de verdad, por puro gusto. Tal vez… no. No, no podía ser. No podía sentirlo, y ahora estaba comenzando a reprimirse cada vez menos, y eso era malo. No podía pensar que ella se veía hermosa, así. No podía dejarse vencer, eso sería patético. No.

Frunció los párpados, tratando de alejar los pensamientos. Volvió abrirlos, _sólo esta vez._ Volteó a verla de nuevo, ahora parecía más ¿feliz? Se veía tranquila.

—Suéltate el cabello. — lo dijo en voz baja, pero ella pudo escucharlo perfectamente, aún en medio de su fascinación. Ella se giró para verlo, como queriendo decir "¿Por qué?" con la mirada. Él sólo sonrió y bajó la vista.

Nunca supo por qué, pero lo hizo. Se soltó el cabello lentamente. Se sentía más liberada, ahora. Dejó que el viento moviera su cabello a su antojo. Tobe la miró impresionado, jamás recordaba haberla visto más hermosa, ella con su largo y lacio cabello negro que era ondeado suavemente, ella con sus ojos brillando intensamente, ella bañada con la luz del crepúsculo, ella…

Se iba a dejar llevar sólo por esta vez, sólo _ahora_.

Ella seguía con la vista perdida, mientras él se acercaba a ella lentamente, como un depredador acechando a su presa. Ella notó que él estaba peligrosamente cerca, y se volteó, su mirada dejó el paisaje y se dirigió a sus ojos negros. Él la estaba mirando dulcemente, de nuevo. Pero era diferente, parecía más real… no, parecía como un sueño. Él parecía tierno, y ella se sentía extraña, ambos se sentían extraños.

Atraídos por una fuerza desconocida, sin quererlo, pero queriéndolo de verdad, juntaron sus labios. Cerraron los ojos, ambos… él, sin darse cuenta, rodeo su pequeña cintura con sus brazos, y ella tampoco se dio cuenta en qué momento sus brazos rodearon su cuello, pegándose más uno al otro. Abrieron la boca para besarse más profundamente y de un momento a otro ella ya tenía sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, mientras él sostenía ambas piernas.

Tobe caminaba hacia su dormitorio, y ella no paraba de besarlo. Eso no era algo que él hubiera planeado en un principio. La puerta corrediza de su dormitorio aún estaba abierta, dejando entrar tímidamente los últimos rayos de luz del día, pronto se asomaría la luna. Él la recostó suavemente en la cama, si separar sus labios.

¡¿Qué estaban haciendo?! No lo pensaban, ninguno de los dos. Él ya se había decidido a dejar sus principios ninjas a un lado y ella estaba cometiendo algo parecido al adulterio que el peor enemigo de Garu. Les daba igual lo que sucediera el día de mañana, en especial a él. Ella estaba nublada, sólo quería seguir sintiendo lo que sea que fuera lo que sentía ahora. Ese algo extraño, ese magnetismo que sentían el uno por el otro, eso que no los dejaba parar bajo ningún motivo, era como si se necesitaran demasiado.

Pero ¿por qué? No existía razón alguna para sentirse así. Ella vivía feliz con Garu y Tobe está cerca de conseguir su venganza aunque lo que sea que estuviera pasando ahora no estuviera dentro de sus planes. No les hacía falta nada, y hacía apenas una hora se sentían completos, en especial ella. Entonces, ¿Por qué?

De repente, la ropa parecía estorbar. Tobe se quitó los zapatos y los pantalones rápidamente, sólo quedándoles una prenda que lo separaba de desnudez absoluta. Ella se separó, nunca había visto a un hombre desnudo, pero no se sentía nerviosa, esperaría lo que fuera. Ella se quitó su blusa roja, y cuando iba a quitarse sus pantalones negros, Tobe la detuvo con su brazo.

—Déjame hacerlo. — Sin separar sus ojos de los de ella, deslizó lentamente sus pantalones por sus piernas blancas de porcelana, ella le acarició el rostro en una descontrolada necesidad de hacerlo, necesitaba acariciar su piel. Él se estremeció ante el contacto de su piel en su mejilla. Puso su mano sobre la de ella y Pucca sonrió.

Esa sonrisa desde ese momento se convirtió en su debilidad. Fue más fuerte su impulso y la besó, ésta vez más apasionadamente, mientras sus manos luchaban para desabrochar su sujetador. Ella lo ayudó un poco en la tarea. Él deslizó las correas por sus cremosos hombros y aventó la prenda hasta el otro lado de la habitación. Él se separó sólo para ver sus senos, aún pequeños pero se le hacía agua la boca, lentamente dirigió su boca hasta sus pezones y comenzó a succionarlos. Era la primera vez que hacía algo como eso, y para ella la primera vez que lo sentía.

Luego, la habitación se llenó de suspiros, y aún más cuando él retiró la última prenda que privaba su virilidad. Era oficial, Pucca ya había visto a un hombre completamente desnudo, y la vista no estaba para nada mal. Él retiró sus bragas, y ambas pieles quedaron completamente bañadas por el último rayo de luz del sol.

Los besos continuaron a lo largo y lo ancho de las pieles del otro hasta que la luna llena se asomó. Pero había más necesidad, esto iba más allá de la lujuria, aunque no fuera amor.

Tobe la miró fijamente a los ojos, como pidiendo permiso. Ella asintió. Él la abrazó y chocaron sus frentes sin despegar las miradas. Se colocó y lentamente empezó a empujar. Para ella, al principio fue una ligera presión que causaba molestia y después rayó en lo doloroso, él podía notarlo por sus gestos, hizo amago de levantarse, pero ella lo abrazó con fuerza.

Él volvió a empujar, esta vez con más fuerza y ella ahogó un grito. Tobe la besó y ella le correspondió. Entró y comenzó a moverse mientras ella hundía en su boca los gemidos de dolor. Él lo hubiera estado disfrutando más si ella también lo estuviera haciendo.

Después de unos minutos el placer estaba empezando a vencer al dolor. Ahora ambos lo disfrutaban. Ahora ambos se estaban perdiendo en sensaciones que saben que jamás hubieran podido sentir de otra manera. Era algo nuevo, para ambos. Estaban dando placer y recibiéndolo y nunca pudo ser mejor, nunca nada.

Ella llegó a un punto en que ahora lo gemidos eran de placer puro, gemidos entre jadeos sonoros. Él se limitaba a cerrar los ojos con fuerza y a jadear tímidamente. De los gemidos pasó a los gritos y después de tanto mordió el cuello de él en un intento fallido para no perder la razón.

Cayó flácida entre sus brazos, y él terminó tiempo después. El sueño pudo más que ellos y se quedaron dormidos abrazándose el uno al otro.

* * *

_¿Que pasó a la otra mañana? ¿Qué te paso? ¿Qué sucedió?_

_Te encontraste a tí misma ¿verdad? Sólo despertaste y la luz del sol molestaba tus ojos aún cerrados, y creíste que todo había sido un sueño. Cuando los abriste estabas en una cama que no era la tuya, en un dormitorio medio vacío que no era el tuyo y completamente desnuda. ¿Cómo te sentiste? Bien, sonreíste porque nunca te sentiste mejor. Garu no te importaba ahora, la interrogante era dónde estaba el que sí te importaba, ¿Dónde estaba Tobe?_

_Te levantaste, buscaste tu ropa y te vestiste. Sólo faltaba tu sujetador. Lo enontraste atorado en un rincón del otro lado de la habitación. Había algo allí esocndido, un gran cajón. Lo abriste ¿y que encontrate? Una variedad de armas: dagas, katanas, y otros objetos que a simple vista te hacen saber que pueden matarte sólo con su filo. ¿Por qué Tobe había traído todo eso? ¿Acaso...? No. Buscaste más y encontraste lugares vacíos donde deberían de ir más armas._

_Saliste corriendo del dormitorio y tropezaste con la mesa, aún estaban los fideos ahora fríos dentro de la bolsa._

_¿Dónde ibas a encontrar a Tobe? ¿Por dónde empezar?_

_Te subiste a tu motocicleta y conduciste rápidamente hacia el bosque de bambú, a la casa de Garu. _

_Después de llegar ahí te arrepentiste de todo. Encontraste a tu amado Garu con varias heridas de gravedad. Y lloraste allí, arrodillada junto a él, suplicándole perdón aunque sabías que no te escuchaba. Lo cargaste y lo llevaste rápidamente hasta la clínica en Sooga._

_Se recuperó a los días, pero... ¿y Tobe? Desapareció de la faz de la Tierra, o al menos eso parecía, por que lo buscaste por todas partes y no lo encontraste. Jamás tuviste el valor de decirle a Garu lo que habías hecho con él. ¡Cobarde! Actuaste como su puta personal, dejándote influenciar, creyéndole._

_"Tonta, tonta, ¡Tonta!" _

_Ya no duele tanto, aunque lo extrañas. No había desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra, lo sabes porque te dejó una media carta por allí, un día que regresaste a esa casa buscando revivir los recuerdos entre lágrimas._

_Lo demás sale sobrando, las razones, excusas y todo eso. Basta con saber que volverá. Volverá por tí._

* * *

Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer... tú, sí tú, el que está leyendo esto. No me alargaré mucho porque tengo sueño pero ¡Gracias! y ¡Feliz día de San Valentín! n.n

**Para Queonda: ¡Esta va por tí, chica! Perdóname por tardarme tanto u.u Pero aquí está. Sé que me salió asqueroso, pero ¡entiéndeme, soy escritora novata! Espero que np me haya quedado tan mal. Hoy me siento románticona, así que te lo diré ¡Te quiero! Jajaja oksho.**

**Para Faby: Eres la totilla de mi taco :3 (no hay nada más sensual que eso).**

¡Los quiero a todos!

-Seline-


End file.
